


Goodbye Summer, Hello Forever

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Slash, awesomeDean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet for the "backyard bbq" prompt at dc_summerlovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Summer, Hello Forever

Life at the Batcave was very slowly but surely improving for all its residents. Sam was healthier, Kevin was letting go of his rage, and they were all adjusting to the romantic nature that Cas and Dean's relationship had developed. Kevin hadn't known them long enough to suspect it might happen, but Sam had been waiting for one or both of them to break and act on their feelings for each other for quite some time. 

It had been a tumultuous summer, and after ordering the most ridiculously high-tech grill available and managing to assemble the damn thing without major injury, Dean floated the idea of having a Labor Day barbeque there in Lebanon. They didn't have many people to invite, so it's not like it would be some big party. But the guys did still have a couple of friends in the world, so they started making preparations. Sam texted and emailed invites, Kevin planned a menu (though Dean would be doing most of the cooking), and Cas...well, he didn't seem to want to participate much, mostly staying quiet whenever the event was brought up in conversation. 

Cornering him in the kitchen one morning over coffee, Dean decided to deal with the issue. "Cas, what's going on? I know you're not the most social guy and the past few months have been tough, but there's been some good stuff too, right?"

With a grin he couldn't help, Cas replied, "Of course, Dean", then moved closer to him, leaving a soft kiss on his neck before lying his head on Dean's shoulder for a moment. "It's just...what if people are 'weirded out' by us being together? How do we know what kind of reactions we're going to get?"

And damn it, even human, Cas still used those stupid air quotes that Dean didn't _really_ think were stupid; he kind of thought they were adorable, he just never said it.

Dean gently guided Cas so that they were eye to eye by placing his fingers under Cas' chin and tilting his head up a bit. "I promise you, anyone who's our friend isn't going have any problem with it. Yes, it might be a surprise and it might take time for people to get used to, just like it did with Sam and Kevin, but everything will be fine. Now, let's go over this again, just so there's no hesitation - if I make you a promise, what do you know for a fact will happen?"

It was a well-practiced exchange since Cas had shown up there human and confused. Cas looked down again and quietly responded, "You always keep your promises."

"Come on, Cas, you gotta show a little more faith in me than that. man."

Smiling again, a real smile this time, Cas looked back up at Dean and said, again, "You _always_ keep your promises."

Capturing Cas' mouth in a passionate kiss, Dean could feel that his tension was seeping away. 

Even when Kevin walked past and said, "Gah, the two of you just can't keep your hands off each other, I swear!"

When the day finally arrived, the men of the bunker welcomed Garth, Jodie, and Charlie (who brought a friend of her own). They all did some catching up, swapping stories and everyone getting to know each other better as Sam expertly guided their conversations to topics of mutual interest and avoided anything sad or scary when he could. Dean, of course, manned the grill while stopping now and then to pull Cas in for a kiss or a whispered endearment. Neither of them were shy about brushing by each other or holding hands. When no negative reactions from their friends seemed forthcoming, Cas let Sam drag him away from his lover and got him to join in talking with everyone. He had a lovely talk with Charlie's friend about her graduate work in theology, and Kevin told Garth that later on he'd try to get Cas to demonstrate his ability to drink any of them under the table (not that Garth would be any kind of challenge, but Charlie surely seemed to be looking forward to the competition). 

Finding a minute alone, Charlie slid up next to Cas and said, "Way to go, hooking that fine man; let's have a high five!" And Cas did understand that reference by now, so he high-fived Charlie even though he was blushing a little. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cas, it takes someone pretty special to capture Dean's heart like that. Don't think it's not obvious how much he loves you. We're all just so happy for you both."

Relived, Cas said, "Thanks...and he is, indeed, a _fine_ man." Charlie just laughed and pulled him back toward the table where everyone was sitting down to enjoy steaks and baked potatoes and corn on the cob.

Once everyone was gone and Dean and Cas were in bed, tired out from the day's activities (the party and their private after-party), Cas said, "You were right as usual. This was a really great day."

Lying down and grabbing Cas around the waist to they could snuggle closer, Dean just said, "I told you, I'll never break a promise to you. I love you, Cas."

Settling in against Dean and squeezing his forearm tightly, Cas responded, "I love you, too. And that's a promise from me."

Summer was winding down, but they could both feel that _forever_ was just starting.


End file.
